A Girl's Night Out and then Some
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commission. Who would've thought that you would meet that special someone in a gentlewomen's club? Certainly not Christa, and what a night it turned out to be! Rated M for strong adult themes, NSFW. Contains futa.


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan and the characters associated belong to Hajime Isayama, not GrimGrave.**

_Commissioned by darkforte. This is my first time writing for AoT and I don't think I will write any more for it. Feedback is appreciated._

**A Girl's Night Out and then Some**

Today was a special day; the whole gang had come together, which was a rare occurrence, to celebrate Nanaba's and Petra's upcoming marriage! Christa, Sasha, and Mikasa had prepared food while Annie and Mina had provided the alcohol. Sometime after that Annie had the perfect idea of taking the party elsewhere;

"_We're taking you to `The Velvet Embrace Gentlewomen's Club´!"_

A strip-club. Of course.

Petra was off with her own group of friends for her bachelorette party, so this evening was all about Nanaba. With nary a protest the whole group went for a girl's night out on the town, fuelled by alcohol and giddy to eye some semi-naked ladies. Only because it was their friend's bachelorette party of course.

Christa should have been happy, – and she was – but had it been up to her they would have stayed home or at least gone somewhere else other than a fricking strip club. It would _raise_ some…concerns if she did go, but who was she to leave a party, much less a party dedicated to one of her closest friends?

Perhaps she could stay in the back and avoid interaction with any of the strippers. Being born as a new-half or whichever term you wished to use had its fair share of troubles as it was and most of her closest friends did not even know about it – that Christa had a male genitalia.

Being near her all-female group of friends did not exactly help much either. They would likely accept her regardless, but it was still embarrassing and the risk of being alienated was a voice that would not ever leave the back of her mind.

So here she was in a car driving them downtown to an infamous strip club. Great.

The whole car (a fancy, expensive limousine the group had pooled together to rent) was like being in the front row of a packed concert with the way the rest behaved with booze in their veins. When they finally arrived it was like they got worse and behaved like they had struck gold.

Christa hid in the back of the line and politely apologized to the bouncer as they made their way inside the loud locale; it was all the exotic colours you could imagine nowhere near as fancy as the name might've suggested. Patrons sat around various catwalks as strippers of various states of undress worked their magic via pole-dancing.

"Oh dear…"

This was going to be…interesting to say the least.

"C'mon, Christa, don't lag behind!" Sasha drunkenly exclaimed. "You're missing out on some lovely ladies!"

Right. Of course. Sit. Drink. Watch pretty ladies dance and strip before them if they had any excess clothes for a joint like this. A cute redhead was hollered over by Mikasa and Sasha and Mina immediately got in on the action while Nanaba and Annie were entertained by a buxom blonde, but Christa distanced herself, averted her eyes carefully and pretended to take in the atmosphere of the place—

…Okay, she was. Thoroughly so even; the women were easy on the eyes and Christa found herself ogling each and every who came into view with a shameful lust.

Ugh, why had she decided to wear pants today? They made things below uncomfortable! She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as sweat trickled down her heated face and she hoped it was not noticeable.

And that's when she noticed _her_; approaching the stage all cool and collected with an air of allure around her was a stunning brunette with dishevelled hair. Her skin was gently tanned and her physique was tall and slender, like most women in this place, but something about her made it impossible for Christa to look away. It was not just the way her bountiful, black-laced clad breasts jiggled with each step or the way her black-laced thong hugged the apex of her loins, but the way the brunette carried herself. She watched her walk with the gait of a jungle cat up to the pole and moved her body in ways that Christa did not even know was possible. It was a dance, laced with eroticism that left you desiring more, and the brunette knew exactly how to make her patrons grovel.

And boy did Christa grovel. With her gaze fixed entirely on the swaying brunette and her gently freckled face, her smirk, and her body, Christa silently begged for more despite herself and drank in the brunette's moves, her curves, and everything in-between—

Golden eyes suddenly met her blue ones. Fleetingly her gaze passed Christa as the brunette spun around the pole, but soon they locked with hers again, this time longer. The stripper kept meeting her eyes sporadically until it was permanently zeroed in on the blonde. Her gaze was piercing into her, heated yet scrutinizing, and Christa found herself cowering in her seat despite being unable to look away.

The music changed after what felt like hours and the brunette was replaced by someone else – a blonde whose name Christa didn't pick up on – as she left the catwalk…

-And strode right over to her with a lopsided smirk.

"Hey there." The brunette's was honeyed and sultry. "Couldn't help but notice the way you gawked at me; way more intense than anyone else."

Christa's throat dried up and her heart was beating a mile a minute against her chest. "I…I, uhm…"

"Want a private dance?" the brunette asked with a snicker. Christa wasn't sure whether or not she was being teased, but the idea of being alone with this woman who looked like she could eat her whole if she wasn't careful was tantalizingly tempting.

"Look at Christa getting chatted up by the hottie!" someone shouted and added to the blonde's rising embarrassment. Her friends hollered and laughed, drunk out of their skulls, as they cheered her on. "Go on girl!"

Between her friends and the cool, attractive stripper who patiently waited with a smirk on her face, Christa barely managed to muster up the courage to meekly reply, "Y-Yes…P-P-Please…"

The brunette snickered. "I like honest girls." She brushed her hand against Christa's, taking her by the hand and lead her away from the noise. "Oh, and you can call me Ymir."

Ymir. What a beautiful name that is, Christa could not help but think.

Secluded from the rest of the club in a room laced with eroticism (everything was a sultry scarlet) Christa found herself back in a wider, more comfortable chair as Ymir stood in front of her.

The tall woman was grinning at her as she subtly flexed her toned body. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. We won't be disturbed." And without waiting for a reply, she began moving her body to music in the background, only this time she was well within arm's reach…

"Keep your hands to yourself for now and enjoy the show," Ymir said and prompted Christa to sit on her hands she hadn't even realized was reaching out. The brunette chuckled, the sound smoky and alluring, and danced; without a pole she improvised, resulting in less wide movements and more focus on certain areas of her body. She shook her money-makers, slowly grinding against air and accentuated each of her movements with lingering, tantalizing cruelty as Christa watched tan skin and desirable curves flaunt before her, cock erect and straining against her pants. Ymir bent forward and pushed up her breasts, giving her customer a good eyeful of her cleavage, before she spun around and worked her magic with her buttocks and loins.

The torture seemed to go on for hours, Christa wasn't sure, until Ymir finally broke the silence between them.

"You know, we do offer a…`special service´ here." Christa's eyes immediately lit up, her heart racing a mile a minute as her hope was raised to unfathomable heights. "We usually don't offer it so freely, but you're cute enough…What's your name, cutie?"

Her throat dried up. "Ch-Christa!"

"Well then, _Christa~_" The way her name rolled off the brunette's tongue so sensually was like erotic ASMR. "How about I give you a night you won't ever forget?" Ymir stepped forward and invited herself to the blonde's personal space as she pressed the palm of her hand against the firm outline of Christa's length, and the blonde gasped against lips claiming her own in a heated, hungry kiss.

"Starting with _this_."

Christa could feel her shyness slowly burn away…

* * *

Christa wasn't sure how they had ended up on the silken bed so quickly – with Ymir bobbing her head up and down over her phallus and Christa pressing her face against a dripping slit – but reason and comprehension had been long lost. It was only raw pleasure to focus on; naked bodies lewdly embracing each other in obscene positions and in a tangle of toe-curling, finger-twitching limbs.

She jutted her hips ever so slightly to match Ymir's movements, desperate to sink more of her cock into that suckling, wet orifice and feel soft lips caress her flesh as she ate Ymir out with gusto she never knew she had in her. It was maddening like they were lost in a drunken haze of ecstasy. She drank up the brunette's excitement, breathed in her musky scent, and delved inside past flushed flower-petals to feel silken inner walls as her own body trembled in fiery pleasure. She smelled of perfume and something earthy Christa could not put her finger on, but it made her want more all the same.

Ymir knew how to work her magic; she circled her tongue around the tip of Christa's phallus, gave it a sloppy kiss, and then parted her lips to let it sink inside her mouth, engulfed in heat and moisture. Down her head went until the cock hit the back of her throat and she applied suction and focused entirely on minor movements as she did.

Christa knew she would've erupted inside that luscious mouth had Ymir not abruptly broken her oral service off. The brunette glanced over her shoulder with a smarmy smile, but panting like a dog. "Think you have enough strength to really take this up a notch, Christa?"

Before long, Ymir had assumed control – no, she had ensnared the blonde the second Christa had laid eyes on Ymir – and straddled her with a hungry grin on her face. Her pussy was pressing against the underside of Christa's length as it smeared liquid heat.

In the dim, raspberry-red light, with their clothes forgotten across the room, Christa took a moment to marvel at Ymir's body; full, malleable breasts capped with rosy-pink nipples, an athletically toned abdomen, sleek arms and legs with supple thighs…and a heated core suffusing Christa's cock with warmth.

Ymir chuckled and palmed the blonde's breasts, snapping her out of it. Her hand was firm yet smooth. "You're really cute, you know that?"

"Th-Thank you…" she squeaked.

"Let's go then. It's not often I get to bed a new-half, you know."

And so their wild dance began anew; Ymir, ever I control, dragged Christa deeper into the world of pleasure she had stumbled upon tonight and rode the blonde cowgirl style. Christa doubled over from the sensation of velvety walls clamping down around her phallus and instinctively thrusted to match Ymir – to penetrate even deeper into the mind-numbing wet heat that made her eyes roll back into their sockets.

Sweat stained the sheet and glistened in the dim light. The bed creaked as Ymir bounced over Christa's lap, riding her like a mechanical bull. It was wild, chaotic; no gentleness to be found or precautions taken, only pleasure, given and taken equally in a haze.

Christa moaned continuously. Her hands roamed over expanses of tan skin, cupping and kneading as she and the stripper – a stripper! – copulated like dogs. Her heart was racing and her thoughts were all over the place. There was no consistency in her mind, only the fixation on the heat and pleasure that raked over her organ and the inside of Ymir's feminine channel. It urged her to move, to further scratch that itch, as she sheathed her cock deeper and deeper inside each time.

Ymir was letting out a continuous string of moans almost like a litany as she bucked and bounced in place. She threw her head back and rolled her hips, muscles tensing and relaxing sporadically as was reduced to a quivering mess. Every now and then she met Christa's eyes with a feral glint in hers and a broad smile on her face as she doubled down on her efforts to wring out as much pleasure as she could.

"Say, Christa," the brunette uttered. "Would you like to do the moving next?"

A fire lit in Christa's eyes in that moment, burning away whatever was left of her otherwise shy self.

* * *

Christa sheathed herself balls-deep into the brunette, thighs trembling. Ymir was on her back, legs spread and arms hugging the small of the blonde's back as the latter pressed her body against Ymir's and pounded away like a jack-hammer. Sweat glistened on their bodies and stuck them together like glue, the heat and smell rising by the minute.

They were panting, throats sore from the moaning they desperately tried to do as a result from the ecstasy. Christa felt every muscle going taut as she kept thrusting eagerly, but slowly burning herself out. Blame it on lack of experience or lack of training, but she kept at it nonetheless with Ymir's voice spurring her on. They melted into a pliant gooey mess as heat licked at their bones, pleasure zipping from neuron to neuron as they kissed and copulated in the hot mess they had become.

"I should send-_Oh!_-your friend a gift-basket…_Ahh yess just like that!..._For bringing you here tonight…!" Ymir managed to utter between her moans.

Christa would have laughed and agreed with the brunette, though she only managed a weak grunt as she worked her hips desperately. Her hair was matted and clung to her forehead, sweat trickled down her neck and her cock throbbed inside Ymir's feminine channel. The words did not come to her and her thoughts were all over the place, incoherent and inconsistent. All she knew was that the hottest women this side of the earth had given Christa a night with her and she would not let it go to waste.

She rolled her hips and managed to support herself on her arms as she thrusted faster. Her eyes were glued to Ymir beneath her; Ymir's face twisting in pleasure and confidence, her shapely breasts jiggling and body bucking and writhing and legs locking behind the blonde to keep her in place.

Gods, Ymir was one hell of a woman – one who Christa had used up all her luck of her lifetime to bed, and was hers for one night.

Somewhere during their mindless rutting the two of them had managed to shift to a different position, one that allowed Christa full view of Ymir's lovely, round butt as she pounded her from behind. The brunette was on her hands and knees, arms threatening to give up beneath her as the blonde fucked her like an engine-piston on its last bit of energy.

The sensation was otherworldly; Christa lost herself completely, palming full curves of ass in the process as her whole body went rigid. Pleasure was rising and raking at her senses to unbelievable degrees and she moved faster, grew desperate as she sunk the whole length of her cock balls-deep into tight, wet heat.

The music kept reverberating throughout the locale. The bed creaked and its springs kept flexing as Christa and Ymir moaned and panted and cried out from the euphoria that threatened to burst and wash over them like a tidal wave…and so it did.

Christa's eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets, her body flaring up as torrents of pleasure bloomed inside and out of her cock; it thrashed and throbbed inside Ymir's pussy as the brunette hummed in response of milking out Christa's ejaculation and feeling that torrent of heat pouring into her as her own euphoria's ripple-effect numbed her senses in the sweetest of ways possible.

Finally, Christa and Ymir fell to the fatigue and the blonde landed next to the brunette unceremoniously with ragged breaths as the stripper clumsily flipped over to her back.

Their eyes met.

"That…was…" Christa managed in-between breaths.

"Amazing," Ymir finished. "You've got some real spunk in you, cutie. Uhm…No pun intended."

She could not help but to laugh. "I sure do, don't I?" And just like that Christa realized just where they were and what Ymir was, and her heart sank. "I…uhm…I guess this is it then. For the special service, I mean." It pained her to say it, but it was the truth. To Ymir this was just a special service, nothing more.

So why had Christa expected something…more?

The brunette turned to her expressionlessly. She did not say anything, as if she was locked in thought. Eventually she nodded. "Yeah, the special service has come to end. You should get dressed and find your friends if they're still here."

Christa meekly nodded. "O-Okay…Then, uhm…How much do I owe you? I didn't even think about if the service was free or—"

An arm was slung over her shoulders as lips pressed against her temple. "A cup of coffee sounds fair enough to me. Maybe a phone-number before you go?"

Heat suffused her cheeks as her heart skipped a beat. "Oh! Y-Yes, of course! But won't your boss-"

"My boss doesn't need to know what I charge for my own made-up services," Ymir responded with a cheeky grin. "So, how about it? Wanna see where you, me, and coffee takes us? Beyond the bedroom that is."

Christa giggled. "I would love to!"

**FIN**


End file.
